Hetalia Tangled
by Your Sweet Devil Abbeh
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on the movie "Tangled" and the anime "Hetalia". This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it. Tangled and Hetalia go to their rightful owners!
1. Chapter 1

**Hungary - Rapunzel**

**Prussia - Flynn**

**Gilbird - Pascal**

**Fem!Russia - Mother Gothel**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was here kingdom that started out small but grew bigger. There ruled a King and Queen. The queen was sick and she was going to have a baby. One day, a drop of sun had fell from the sky and then grew a magic flower that could heal. There was an old lady, Mother Russia. She had hid the flower and used it's magic to make herself look and live young forever, all she had to do is sing a beautiful little song, 'Flower, gleam, and glow. Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..' When the woman had turned herself young, she hid the flower. Her lantern had hit the bush, the flower was shown. The guards had found the flower.

When the flower was returned to the castle, the flower had healed the queen. Then a baby girl was born, her name was Elizaveta. She had long brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes. One the day of her birth, the king and queen had set lanterns into the sky to celebrate. But on that night, Mother Russia had broken in the castle. She stood at the end of Elizaveta's crib. "Flower, gleam, and glow. Let your powers shine..-" Elizaveta's hair had started glowing just like the magic flower! Mother Gothel took out a pair of scissors and cut some hair that was glowing. Her hair went back to normal. The piece of hair she had cut stop glowing for good. Mother Russia was upset, so she had kidnapped the princess.

Mother Russia had kept her locked up in a high tower. She had raised Elizaveta as if she was her own child. She was determined to keep her hidden. On Elizaveta's birthday, the kingdom launched floating lanterns into the sky, just for their princess to return.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction to put on this site. But, I'm just hoping that you all would like it.~ I will try my best to put up another chapter since I have been busy now. I just had enough time to put this one up. - **


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbird quickly flew outside of a crack of doors from a window that lead him out of the tower to a large window sill. The little yellow bird hid behind a flower pot. Him and Elizaveta were playing a game called hide-and-seek. The doors to the window immediately, "Ah ha!" Gilbird did his best to stay quiet. "Hmm. I guess Gilbird isn't out here.~" She walked away leaving the window's doors opened wide. The small bird had let out a chuckle, by that chuckle ended when long hair had wrapped around him. "Gotcha!" Elizaveta smiled and laughed. Gilbird had chirped loudly to let her know that he was frighten by what she had done. Elizaveta hung outside down at the opening of the window. She had put the bird down, and put herself right side up. "That was twenty-two for me.. How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" Gilbird groaned and made a face to show her that he didn't want to play no more. "Okay. Fine. What do you want to do?" Gilbird's face lightened up and flew off the window sill and pointed to the outside of the tower.

Elizaveta made an awkward laugh and sat down on the window sill, reaching out for the bird that was flying a few inches away from her. "I don't think so, Gilbird. I like it in there and so do you." Gilbird stuck out his tongue at her. She laughed again, but it didn't sound like her last awkward laugh. "Come on.. It's really not too bad." She stood up and rested the bird on her shoulder. "Lets go find something else to do now."

* * *

Boots slid down the roof of the castle. A French, Spaniard, and a Prussian ran on top of the roof in search or something valuable. The Prussia stopped and stared out into an amazing view of the kingdom, his eyes were wide. "Wow.." He was leaning onto a roof statue. "Gil! Hurry up. The albino raised a hand while he continued to stare out at the wonderful view. "Yup! The awesome me got used to it! Hey guys. I want a castle!" Francis and Antonio sighed. "When we finish getting this crown, you can buy your own castle." They both grabbed Gilbert by his arms and dragged him away.

After a few minutes, a rope lowered the albino man down into a room with guards lined up and guarding a crown that had belonged to a princess, The Lost Princess. The white haired man grabbed the crown and stuffed it into his satchel. Gilbert jumped by hearing sneezing. "Ugh. Hay fever?" The guard chuckled and looked at the hanging man with the corner of his eyes. "Heh, yeah." It took the guard a few minutes to see what had happened. "Wait!" The guards all turned around and looked up at the ceiling. The three men that had stolen the crown had already made it to a bridge that lead to the forest. "Guys! Can you imagine the most awesome me in an awesome castle?! I can already see it! I can't wait!"

* * *

**Well. Here you go! Second chapter, finally! I'm still busy, though..**

**I'm still hoping you guys are liking the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizaveta had been spending her time cooking, reading, cleaning, putting up laundry, combing all of her long brown hair, and painting the walls of her tower. When it was almost time before her mother would come home. "This is it, Gilbird, I'm going to ask her!" "Elizaveta, dear!~" The girl's face had a smile grow on her face and quickly grabbed the yellow bird, then hid him behind a vase. Raising a finger to her lips to signal the bird to keep quiet. "Elizaveta!" The Russian woman yelled out to the Hungarian. "Coming mother!" Elizaveta threw her long brown hair down till it reached the bottom of the tower. She puts her hair on a hook that was supposed to be where a plant can hang, she tugged on her hair to raise Mother Russia up into the tower.

The woman stepped onto the window sill. "Oh, Elizabeta.~" Elizaveta ran up the Russian lady and hugged her. "Hello, Mother!" Mother Russia quickly looked into a tall mirror. "So. Mother, I was wondering-" "Elizaveta. I see a very strong and beautiful young lady.." She smiled and so did Elizaveta. "Oh look! You're here, too!" Mother Russia laughed and the brown long haired brunette's smile slowly faded away. "I'm just teasing with you, Elizaveta.~" Elizaveta sighed and lighted herself up. "Okay, mother. I was wonder-" She was cut off by her mother. "Elizaveta, dear, I feel a bit down right now. Can you sing me a song?" Elizaveta nodded and ran off to fetch a stool and a hair brush.

Mother Russia sat down in a chair. Elizaveta came back within less of a minute with the stool and brush, she gave the brush to her mother and sat down on the small wooden stood in a hurry. "Flower, gleam, and glow. Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine!" The song was sung at a fast tempo. "Wait!", yelled Mother Russia. It was too late, Elizaveta's hair flashed quickly and Mother Russia had made herself look young once again. "Liza..!" "So, mother. I wanted to tell you that tomorrow is my birthday!" Elizaveta was in a very cheery mood. "No, no. I simply remember. Your birthday was last year, dear." Elizaveta let out a nervous small laugh. "That's the whole point about birthdays. They are like an enroll thing.." Mother Russia smiled and laughed softly. "Mother.. I'm turning 18 tomorrow." The brunette was figetting with some of her hair. "And what I really really want from my birthday.." She mumbled softly. "Elizaveta. Stop with the mumbling. You know how much I really hate the mumbling." The mother stood up and walked over to a table.

Elizaveta looked at Gilbird who was hiding under a table in the shade, giving her a gesture for her to tell her mother what she wants for her eighth birthday. Her lip quivered and finally blurted out, "I want to see the flying lanterns!" Mother Russia froze and chucked as she turned around and looked at her daughter. "What?" "I want to see the flying lanterns, mother.. They only shine on my birthday. Only! On my birthday." Elizaveta showed her mother a painting of her staring up at the beauty of the flying lanterns. "Dear. Those are the stars." "Mother! You don't get it! They really only shine on my birthday! Please, take me to go see them really close instead of looking from the balcony of the tower..!"

Mother Russia sighed and sat back down in the chair she had sat down in while Elizaveta sang the healing song. "But Elizaveta.." Her daughter sat down on the stool. "There are men with pointy teeth, quick sand, poison ivy, the plague, even people that will eat you up alive!" Elizaveta soon started to shake with fear and quickly hid herself inside her hair. "Stay with mommy?" Elizaveta ran out of her hair and hugged her mother. "Y-Yes mother.." "Elizaveta.. Never ask to leave this tower, again…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess whose back!**

**Yup! Me. :D**

**I'm not too proud of this chapter. I've been REALLY busy lately. But. I'm back for now till I take my upcoming tests!**

* * *

Gilbert and his two friends ran a long way, all the way from the kingdom out to the woods. Gilbert stopped in front of a tree that had posters. Wanted posters. One had him and the other poster had Francis and Antonio. Gilbert looked up at the tree, barely even noticing that the posters were there. His eyes widened and grabbed a hold of the wanted poster of himself. "Oh no, this is bad. This is very bad! This really bad for the awesome me!" Francis and Antonio were trying to catch their breaths after all that running they did, but yet they still haven't lost the guards. They looked at their Prussia friend with raised eyebrows. "They can't get my awesome face right!"

The Spaniard and French both rolled their eyes at the statement their friend had made. "It's just a picture, Gilbert! Who cares anyways?!" France yelled out. The Prussian glared at his blonde haired friend. "That's easy for you to say, Francis! You and Antonio look better than on the posters!" They heard galloping coming and horses making their horse noise. "There they are!" Gilbert looked up at the guards on their horses on top of a not to high cliff, as well as his friends. They all started to run once again to try to get rid of the palace guards.

Not to long from just running away after just a minute that they had stopped in front of a high dead end. The Prussian thought for a moment, but an idea came into his head. "Okay. Antonio let Francis climbed on top of your shoulders so I can get up there to pull you two up!" The two stared at each, their expressions had no trust in their albino friend. "First, give us the satchel. The Prussian was shocked. "What-?! Huh! After all we been through-! I just can't believe that you two would just not have faith in me!" They just stared at Gilbert. "Ouch." She glared at his nation friends. It wasn't long since they had stacked each other on top of one another and same when Gilbert had finally made it up the dead end.

"Well! Help us up now!" Gilbert smirked down at his "friends". "I'm sorry guys, but my hands are full." The two that were left down at the dead end were looking at Gilbert with wide eyes, they looked at each other, they didn't even know that Gil had sneaked the satchel away from them. They knew they shouldn't have trusted him at all! Gilbert started to run, leaving his best friends behind. "Gilbert!" He knew that they were both angry. But when he was about to turn left to run, there were horses and guards heading towards him. "Crap!" He quickly ran the opposite direction. "Return that satchel!" The leader of the guard's hose neighed at the other guard's horses.

* * *

**Reviews?~ w **


	5. Announcement!

_**Hey guys!**_  
_**I'm sorry that I haven't been posting. D:**_  
_**I promise I will be updating pretty soon!**_  
_**Again, I'm sorry that I have been busy.**_

_**- Abbeh.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Gilbert was running for his life, trying all his best to out run the guards that followed him to receive the stolen crown from the thief.

The guards were shooting at the albino with arrows, with what seemed like crossbows. **_SWOOSH_**. Gilbert had dodged the arrows just by sliding under a fallen tree that may have fallen down a long time ago, the arrows hit the tree instead of him.

He turned around, the guards were catching up rather quickly. He was beginning to panic just a tad bit.

Gilbert took a sharp turn to the left. There was a tree up ahead, it had an opening that has big enough for him to jump through. He was thinking that this might stop them from chasing after him. His legs were getting tired after long periods of running.

He leaped through the hole, turning his head back a bit. The sound of all the horses neighed by being halted by the tree and their riders.

He smirked, thinking that they can never catch him now!

But wait..

There was every horse. It felt as if another one was missing. Of course, the leader of the guards' horse was a decent size to jump through the same hole of the tree.

Gilbert was starting to get slower by the minute. He looked ahead, to make sure that he wasn't going to trip over a rock or a root from a tree.

The leader was catching up pretty quick to the albino. "We got him now Ludwig!", The leader said to his horse, the horse was focusing on receiving the satchel.

_"Think Gilbert! Think quick, though!"_, The man thought to himself. There was something hanging up ahead of him. It was a vine.

An idea came up in mind for him.

He jumped high enough to snatch the vine and swing around the tree that had the vine.

The guard watched as Gilbert swung from the long vine. When Gilbert swung close to the guard, he suddenly kicked him off of his steed.

He looked back, the guard laid down on the ground, looking unconscious.

The white-haired male laugh, grabbing onto the reins and whipping the horse. "Heya!"

Ludwig's eyes widened, he halted in his tracks, making Gilbert jerk forward, Ludwig immediately looking back at the theif with a look that seemed like hatred.

"Come on, flea bag! Move!" Gilbert yelled at the horse.

Ludwig didn't listen. He stared at the satchel that was in Gilbert's right hand.

The horse snapped it's mouth to grab it. He failed to get the bag, Gilbert had jerked it away quickly, though. "No, you stupid horse! No!"

The horse repeatedly started to use his mouth to grab the bag, turning around and moving his head in every single angle that he assumed he would get the satchel in.

After a few seconds of trying, Ludwig finally got the satchel! One problem, Gilbert still had a grip on the strap. They both tugged on the small bag. "Let go!"

It came to where the horse let go and it ended with Gilbert letting it go, also.

The satchel flew into the air. The horse and man were near a cliff, luckily the satchel didn't fall off the cliff, it safely got caught by a another tree that was down.

Ludwig and Gilbert stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Gilbert rushed to get off the horse, by the time Gilbert had gotten off of Ludwig, the battle between the both of them to get the bag began!

Gil tripped, AHA! He grabbed one of Ludwig's back legs, causing him to trip. Ludwig did the same, but he used him mouth. Then it was Gil, Ludwig, Gil, then Ludwig!

Gilbert suddenly got up, just in time to jump onto the horse, stalling him from getting any farther to the bag!

Ludwig threw Gil off of him by bucking.

The horse that it would throw him off of the cliff.

Ludwig looked down, finding that the Prussian was clinging to the tree for dear life. Ludwig glared down at the male, stomping his hooves, trying to squish Gilbert's fingers to make him fall. No luck. Gilbert was moving his hands by moving towards the satchel.

The satchel was about to fall off from the tiny branch it was on, on time, Gilbert caught it. "AHA!" Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the albino.

_**CRACK!**_ "This doesn't sound good.." The horse's eyes went from narrowed to wide. Their weight caused the tree to break. Gilbert held onto the branch and satchel tightly.

Both, Lud and Gil looked at each other, before screaming.

BOOM! the tree hit a rock on the cliff, causing the tree to break in half.

They both fell of the tree.

Gil hit the ground first. He rushed up onto his feet and ran behind a large boulder.

Luwid hit the ground by a minute after Gilbert. He slid, causing some grass to get into the horse's mouth. He spat the grass out and hopped up onto his four legs. He looked left, then right.

No sight of the criminal. He moved his head down, sniffing the grass as if he was a blood hound trying to catch the scent of Gilbert.

Gilbert heard the dying soung of Ludwig's hooves go away. He looked around quickly, there was some vines that were dangling from a cave that was next to the boulder. Gilbert ran inside, holding the satchel close to his chest.

_"That was close one, Gilbert!"_ He thought. The sound of stomping hooves came back. He pressed himself against the wall of the cave to make sure that the horse couldn't see his shadow or his feet.

It worked, the horse went back to sniffing to find the male.

He let out a soft sigh of relief. He looked at the back of the cave, there was a light. He followed the light, it lead him to a tower.. A high tower.

There was a small pong next to it, with some flowers. It was a pretty nice little place. The thought of the horse finding him came onto his mind. He took out a knife and ran towards the tall tower. He jabbed the knife into the stone of the tower to climb up the window that was opened.

It took him long to reach the window. He climbed into the tower, shutting the window's doors as soon as he got inside.

He was breathing hard from running from the castel to where he was now. He smirked and unstrapped the satchel strapped onto him.

He lifted the opening to the bag and looked at the shining crown that laid in the bag. It was still in good shape. "Alone at last~."

He was staring at the beauty that the crown gave off. Suddenly there was a loud **_BANG_**.

* * *

**Well, here you guys go, just like my announcement said~! uv u**

**I am very sorry for the delay, I've been very busy.**

**I will try to post more often. But, I may still be busy, I have to get ready for school and other stuff.**

**I will try my best to post more often, tho.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~!**

**Reviews, please~? uw u**

**~ Abbeh.**


End file.
